


Marry Me

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Post-series established relationship bit of fluffy nonsense; Tommy and Barbara celebrate their one year anniversary





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

It’s our anniversary. A whole year has passed since Tommy and I finally stopped doing everything possible to avoid admitting how we felt about each other and surrendered to it instead. 

I can’t remember a time when I’ve been happier, which is amazing because I never imagined that the missing piece of my life puzzle would be the Eighth Earl of Asherton; a man who, until I met him, I despised with a passion. Well, that’s not strictly true, it wasn’t him specifically, more his type. Rich, well-spoken, upper-class know-it-alls who spoke with plums in their mouths and stood like they had a stick wedged firmly up their butts!

I’m not sorry to say that I was one hundred percent wrong about him on all counts.

Tommy is such a romantic soul, and he always goes out of his way to show how much he loves me, how much he values me and the relationship that we share. I have tried to reassure him, to let him know that he doesn’t need to woo me with jewellery, meals, holidays or expensive trinkets, and he has got better, but he still likes to spoil me.

He’s been asking me for over a month what I want to do tonight, how I want to celebrate. I suppose I haven’t been helpful in replying every time ‘I don’t care as long as I am with you’, but it’s the truth. After being alone for so very long, to share my life with someone who loves me unconditionally is the greatest gift I have ever been given.

As if by magic, Tommy appears.

“Shall we go?”

I push back my chair and stand, smiling broadly at him. “That’s the best suggestion I’ve heard all day.”

He helps me into my coat, pressing a kiss to my forehead as he hands me my bag. “So, about tonight. Would you be offended if we stayed in?”

“Not in the slightest, you know that.”

“I do, but it is our anniversary.”

“Yes, it is, but you also know that I don’t need grand gestures. I’d be content if we snuggled up under the duvet in our pyjamas.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do.”

…Tommy reaches out, and with a shaky hand caresses the side of my face. ”You know how important you are to me Barbara, how much you mean to me, how much I love you?”

I capture his hand with mine and kiss his palm, staring deep into his eyes. “Of course I do Tommy, I feel the same way about you. Being with you, loving you, it’s all I ever wanted and yet never expected to experience. Sometimes I don’t think I deserve you, but I’d never give you up. You are my everything.”

“If anyone doesn’t deserve this relationship then it is me, but I can never give you up either. You’ve always been there for me, even when I’ve been an ungrateful ass.”

“Have you? I never noticed.”

A soft smile creeps across his face, his eyes shining. “Marry me?”

“Seriously? You want to marry me?”

“I’ve never wanted anything more. Look, this wasn’t how I planned to propose, in bed with hot chocolate. Hell, I haven’t even got you a ring, but yes, I am serious. You are my life Barbara, my guiding light and my moral compass. Without you, well, I’m nothing.” 

“You know with me that what you get is what you see.”

“That’s all I need, all I’ve ever needed. Marry me?”

My voice catches in my throat as I whisper my answer. “Yes.”


End file.
